


Equilateral Foundation

by starduchess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/pseuds/starduchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus was manoeuvred into a triangular relationship. In order to have Hermione, he had to accept Harry as well. Turns out, they all compliment and share rather well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilateral Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**HP Kinkfest 2012**](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to [](http://carolinelamb.livejournal.com/profile)[**carolinelamb**](http://carolinelamb.livejournal.com/) for her insights and brainstorming on this kink and to [](http://annescriblerian.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://annescriblerian.livejournal.com/)**annescriblerian** for the beta job.

 

  
 **tri·an·gu·la·tion** [trahy-ang-gyuh-ley-shuhn] - noun

1\. _surveying_ a method in which an area is divided into triangles, one side (the base line) and all angles are measured and the lengths of the other lines are calculated using trigonometry

2\. _navigation_ the fixing of an unknown point by making it one vertex of a triangle, the other two being known

3\. _mathematics_ a network of triangles

4\. _chess_ a key manoeuvre in the endgame in which the king moves thrice in a triangular path to leave the opposing king with the move and at a disadvantage

5\. _homosexuality_ two men express their desire for each other through a female intermediary; sexual rivalry for a woman is actually homoerotic interest

\--

 

Severus considered himself the luckiest bastard on the planet. After years of harsh cruelty and self-inflicted exile, he had finally come into his own after the war, his freedom gained, his name restored, his courage known, his reputation made. He was finally able to quit teaching and indulge himself in potions research within the private sector. He could walk into any room in any building in Wizarding Britain and be shown the utmost courtesy, and he was requested as an important guest speaker at numerous conventions around the globe. But his private life was still private, and not being an open man by any stretch of the imagination due to practice and long habit, he never expected to be in a relationship with anyone.

But then, Hermione had happened.

She had rushed into his life like a gale-force wind, all controlled energy and enthusiasm, obliterating any obstacle in her path. She was intelligence personified, and her passion filled the room upon any topic of discussion. He was overwhelmed by her presence, her beauty radiating with every flick of her wand, every sashay of her hips, every subconscious toss of her curly, brown locks.

And along with her came Harry.

He had walked in with her and never left her side. He’d stood up to Severus’ sneering, even giving back a retort or two, and had the gall to suggest a partnership, a friendship, which Hermione agreed to gladly and reasoned Severus into it. His vibrant green eyes flashed with his desire for companionship, and his thirst for life shown in every movement. His zealous devotion to those he respected pulsed with his magic, combined with Hermione’s, called to Severus’, until it became a maelstrom of unspeakable power that threatened to break down the old walls of his prejudice. But it was Harry’s mirth that was infectious, alighting her smile and softening his heart.

Until the day Harry kissed her in Severus’ kitchen, right in front of him.

It wasn’t a soft peck on the cheek or even a chaste one on her delicate lips, but a full possession of her mouth that he could see stole her breath, weakened her knees and forced her to whimper with need. Blood boiled in Severus’ veins at the blatant display, seethed with both jealousy and envy, as he stalked forward and wrenched them apart.

“How dare you?” he hissed at Harry.

Hermione gently touched the hand that grasped her forearm and, still gasping for breath, said, “Severus, there’s plenty of room to share.”

It shocked him, this proposal; it traveled beyond his scope of possibilities, yet it peeked his curiosity and sent his blood racing in an entirely different direction than the acidity of a moment before. He looked from her flushed face to Harry, who hadn’t moved, hadn’t brushed Severus off, but who instead stared at him, green eyes fierce with challenge and invitation.

Severus succumbed, realising belatedly that he had been manoeuvred into it with their growing kinship, and all he could do was step into the allotted slot to claim victory or push them both away in defeat. Without thought, he pulled them toward him, crushing her mouth with his and wrapping Harry’s arm around Hermione.

It was glorious exploration after that -- lips and tongues and teeth and hands, which inevitably led to breasts and thighs and tender private parts. Severus followed each stroke of Harry’s hand over Hermione’s smooth skin with his own, feeling the residual heat and tingling tremors it caused within her. Each whiff of her honeysuckle scent came with Harry’s more-earthy cedar smell; each kiss tasted of both her rose and his apple nectar. He gazed upon the planes of them, hers all graceful curves and silken waves, his all hard muscle and leathery angles, the stark contrast a delight for his analytical mind and a joy for his sensory perceptions. Every moan she gave in her alto feminine registry was mimicked in Harry’s tenor masculine one, and both were underscored by his deep bass, altogether forming a surprising chord of perfection, of balance, that rang through his chambers and could not be denied by man nor beast nor god in the heavens.

Heat spiraled through them, fueled by their magic and their need for human contact.

It intrigued Severus that each touch of his onto Hermione reminded him of Harry, whom he had never touched. And it was even more fascinating to watch as she translated those caresses onto Harry. He stroked her side and listened for Harry’s sigh as she stroked his side. He tickled the curls at her groin with his long, potion-stained fingers and was delighted with the fluttering of Harry’s eyelids as she did the same to him. Severus vibrated magic into her secret place and watched as Harry vibrated with it, too. This interesting conduit worked in reverse as well, as Harry whispered heart-felt sentiments into her ear and Severus heard them, as Harry licked and nibbled at sensitive bits and she returned the favour to him.

By mutual agreement, Severus entered her, his kisses dizzying her mind out of control while Harry prepared her backside and slowly pushed into her other cavern. The weight of Harry’s body was transferred through hers onto him, and Severus could feel each thrust of Harry’s through the thin material of her flesh. He grew heady with desire to come and claim her first, to feel himself burst within her while Harry continued to stimulate him to an almost painful intensity as he pounded into her, staking his own claim, searching for his own release. The climactic shout from her was echoed in his and Harry’s eyes, which locked onto each other in orgasm.

Reveling in the post-coital bliss and slowly drifting off to sleep, Severus accepted his position in their newly-formed triad.

\--


End file.
